An organic electroluminescence (EL) display device (referred to as an EL display device herein) is formed by a plurality of transistors, a capacitor element, and an organic light emitting element (referred to as a light emitting element below) in each of a plurality of pixels formed on a substrate. Each pixel is driven by a signal for controlling a pixel. By controlling driving of the transistor of each pixel by a signal, a current value supplied to the light emitting element can be controlled and the display device can display an image.
For example, a pixel arranged with seven transistors, one capacitor element and a light emitting element, and a display device including this pixel are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5612988.